Portal To Equestria
by alwilliams0605
Summary: Four guys going on a trip to a cabin and what they didn't aspect to find something that will change their lives forever.


My Little Pony

Portal to Equestria

Chapter One

Its early morning and the sun is peeking through the window. I can feel the warmth of the sun as I enjoy laying in bed. Then my alarm goes off and ruins everything. I hit my alarm almost braking it until it finally turns off. I sit up on my bed and stretch. "Today's the day" I say as I jump to my feet. Today is the day where me and a group of friends go down to a cabin that my family own down by the beach. I suppose to pick up one of my friend in an hour. His name is Chris, I meet him like a mouth ago and figured out that we liked the same things, like my little pony. Right now its six o' clock and I'm just now getting dress. Good thing I had everything packed the day before. I just need to get it into my piece of shit car. Its a Ford, what do you expect. After I packed my car, it was about time to pick up Chris, its a good thing that he is just down the street.

I finally showed up to his house, its a good thing he's already waiting for me at the front of his house. I stopped in front of him and got out to open the trunk. "So where are the other two that you said that were coming Andrew?" Yep thats me, Andrew, a red headed step child, god why did I just say that. "Ones picking up the other and they said they'll meet us down there. "Okay then lets get going, besides I haven't have breakfast yet." "Me either, I'll stop some place once we get on the road." It was going to be an hour and a half to get there. I did most of the driving anyways as Chris sit back and got some more rest. I don't blame him anyways, had to wake up early in the morning just for this, I wish I could sleep.

We finally arrived at the cabin, "I guess we got here first" I said to myself. "Yo wake up, where here". Chris jumped and saw that we where at the cabin and got out of the car and looked around. "I'm guessing we got here before you friends did." "Yeah, I thought they will get here before we did." We both turn around and saw a car pulling up the driveway. "Is that them Andrew?" "Yep." The car pulls right up next to me and two guys jump out. "Evan, Damien, hows it been, I'm glad you made it, I haven't seen you guys in a while." Evan and I where friends since the eight grade, and Damien, I meet him freshmen year. So all my great brony friends are here to hang out for a while, yay. "Hey Andrew, brohoof." Evan said as we brohoofed. "I hope you have Internet here." "Don't worry Damien, there's Internet here." I said. The cabin where staying in is wood finished walls, floor, and even the ceiling. The cabin is five bedrooms, three bathroom, and a huge kitchen. There's a lot of room everywhere.

"So Andrew, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" "Oh yeah, Evan, Damien, this is Chris, I meet him like a month ago, he is also a brony." They started shaking each other hands. "Cool, I'm Evan by the way." "And I'm Damien, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too Evan and Damien." "Come on you three, grab your stuff and lets head inside." "Okay" they all said waiting eagerly to get inside. We all grabbed our bags and started walking toward the front door. I open the door as the memories trow through my mind of the times I was here as a child. "Wow Andrew, how can you afford this." "Well Evan, as you may know, my family own this cabin so right now I run everything to goes on in this house, the electricity, water, and yes the Internet, hold on, let me turn on the electricity. Yep there we go." All three of them are eyeballing everything in the cabin. "What are you guys waiting for. The rooms are first come first served, so go before you don't get a room." they all ran up stairs and headed strait for the rooms. It's a good thins that my room requires a key to get in.

I started walking up the stairs then Evan got my attention. "Yo Andrew, why is this door locked?" "Thats my room so stay away." "Okay then." I guess Evan waited to get his room, he picked the one no one touched. Its a good thing no one grabbed the master bed room. I guess it was too big. I pulled the key to my room out of my pocket, unlocked the door and walked in. I shut the door behind me and then I sat on my bed. I looked at the stuff plushie of a cat on the bed. "Its been awhile old friend, I missed you. Hey I brought you a friend." I open my bag and I pulled out an plushie of Rainbow Dash and sat her next to the cat. I smiled and then looked around the room. I closed my eyes for a few moments remembering the times I came here with my family. I remember the times we go out and do stuff.

Its been about ten minutes before I hear the guys horsing around outside my door. Then Damien knocked on my door. "Hey Andrew, where heading down stairs, you coming?" "Yeah I'll be down in a few minutes." When Damien left I got up and started unpacking my stuff. I had my computer set up and my little pony posters up on my wall. My plushies everywhere and got my little pony covers up on the window and bed. "Now it feels more like home." I went down stairs and see that Evan and Chris is on the Xbox and Damien is trying to get his laptop set up. "Yo, do you got any food?" Chris said. "No, I haven't been here in years, what made you think I had food here, wait there might be can food in there somewhere." "You need to go out and buy some better food." Damien said. "Fine, I'll go out and pick up some food, who wants to come?" Evan dropped his controller and said, "I'll come." I was just about to exit out the front door until I disappeared into thin air. "Um, Andrew, where did you go?"


End file.
